bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Ushigome Rimi/Gallery
Original Design Rimi (Original Illustration by Hitowa).png Rimi, Kasumi, Arisa (Original Illust).png BanG Dream! Star Beat Vol. 1 Cover.jpg BanG Dream! Hoshi no Kodou Manga Volume Covers.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 03.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 04.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 06.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 07.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 10.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 11.png BanG Dream! Star Beat - Rimi.jpg BanG Dream! Star Beat (Illustration by Hitowa).jpg Promotional Art Btn chara03 on.png Rimi.png Poppin'Party.png Poppin' Party New Costumes.jpg Second Live.jpg Rimi (Bushiroad Sleeve).jpg Rimi (Bushiroad Sleeve 2).jpg BanG Dream! 5th☆LIVE Promotional Art.png Ushigome Rimi - J!NS Collab.png Anime 436365 615.jpg Main visual.jpg BanG Dream Anime Key Visual.jpg Anime Key Visual 2.jpg OVA visual.jpg Season 2&3 Key Visual.jpg Season 2&3 Key Visual (Clean).jpg Garupa☆PICO.png Poppin'Party (PICO).png PICO Rimi.png Rimi PICO Icon.png Cover Art Yes! BanG Dream Limited Edition Cover.jpg Yes! BanG Dream! cover.jpg Yes! BanG Dream! Normal Edition.jpg StarBeat cover.jpg Star Beat Normal Edition.jpg Hashiri Hajimeta Bakari no Kimi ni.jpg Teardrops.jpg Tokimeki Experience!.jpg Kirakira datoka yume datoka ~Sing Girls~.jpg BanG Dream OST.jpg Poppin'Party 6th Single Cover.jpg Mae e Susume - Ushigome Rimi Solo Version Cover.jpg Character Song - Rimi.jpg Time Lapse.jpg Poppin'Party 8th Single Blu-ray Cover.jpg CiRCLiNG.jpg Poppin'Party 10th Single Blu-Ray Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 11th Single Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 12th Single Back Jacket.JPG Poppin'Party 1st Album Regular Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 1st Album Blu-ray Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 13th Single Limited Edition Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 13th Single Regular Edition Cover.jpg Blu-ray BOX Cover.jpg Romeo and Cinderella Game Cover.png Poppin'Party 14th Single Regular Edition Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 14th Single Blu-ray Edition Cover.jpg Daydream café Game Cover.png Poppin'Party 15th Single Kirakira Ver Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 15th Single Dokidoki Ver Cover.jpg Twitter Art English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 2000 Followers Illustration.jpg 4th☆Live Miracle Party 2017.jpg BanG Dream! YouTube Channel Gets 100k Subscribers Illustration.jpg Comic Market 92 Booth No.1231.jpg Japanese Happy Valentine’s Day (2018) Illustration.jpg GBP 2nd Anniversary Countdown - 5 Days to go.jpg Gochiusa Collab Illustration.jpg Girl's Band Party Mainvisual01.jpg Bandori Opening Screen Popipa Band Story 2.png Bandori Romeo and Cinderella Opening Screen.png Gochiusa Collab Title Screen 1.png Character 02.png Stickers/Stamps Stamp 003001.png Stamp 003001 en.png LINE 003.png LINE 028.png Rimi's Gift Of Song Event Stamp.png Rimi's Gift Of Song Worldwide Event Stamp.png Double Rainbow (Event) Event Stamp.png Double Rainbow (Event) Worldwide Event Stamp.png A Message for You Event Stamp.png Band Girls Of The Dead Event Stamp.png Event Banners Rimi's Gift Of Song Event Banner.png Rimi's Gift Of Song Worldwide Event Banner.png Backstage Pass Event Banner.png Backstage Pass Worldwide Event Banner.png Before the Start of a New Season Event Banner.png Before the Start of a New Season Worldwide Event Banner.png Wholehearted Song for Me Event Banner.png Wholehearted Song for Me Worldwide Event Banner.png Heartful Letter In Autumn Event Banner.png The Dream Of A Lost Toy Event Banner.png Gacha Banners 3 Million Users Guaranteed 4★ Gacha Banner.png Wedding Day Gacha Banner.png Wedding Day Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Shimmering Bridge Gacha Banner.png Shimmering Bridge Worldwide Gacha Banner.png 7.77 Million Players Dream Festival Gacha Banner.png Ensemble of Cheers Gacha Banner.png Ensemble of Cheers Worldwide Gacha Banner.png The Sakura's Time, Our Miracle Gacha Banner.png SOS! Girls Panic Gacha Banner.png Falling Maple Leaves Gacha Banner.png Happiness Clockwork Gacha Banner.png Live2D Models Card Models I Love Chocolate Live2D Model.png Onstage (Ushigome Rimi) Live2D Model.png Call For Courage Live2D Model.png Time For Chocolate Cornets Live2D Model.png The Sister I Adore Live2D Model.png Lovely Kitten Live2D Model.png Ice Cornet♪ Live2D Model.png Shy Angel Live2D Model.png Party Prep Live2D Model.png Now I'm Nervous Live2D Model.png Poppin' Colors! (Ushigome Rimi) Live2D Model.png A Lack of Motivation? Live2D Model.png Day Off with Chocolate Live2D Model.png Valuing Fundamentals Live2D Model.png Thinking Too Much? Live2D Model.png Song-Writing Time Live2D Model.png The Feeling of Giving Live2D Model.png Even If Our Hearts Are Separated Live2D Model.png Cheerful Star☆ (Ushigome Rimi) Live2D Model.png To Protect Someone Live2D Model.png Wristband of Bonds Live2D Model.png With Our Music Live2D Model.png Under the Starry Sky Live2D Model.png It Is Not Scary Live2D Model.png Catching Autumn Live2D Model.png Toy Friends Live2D Model.png Other Models Ushigome Rimi - Casual (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Ushigome Rimi - CiRCLE Performance Live2D Model.png Ushigome Rimi - Garupa Tshirt Live2D Model.png Ushigome Rimi - Gym Clothes Live2D Model.png Ushigome Rimi - Halloween Live2D Model.png Ushigome Rimi - Happy Christmas Live2D Model.png Ushigome Rimi - Pajama Live2D Model.png Ushigome Rimi - Poppin' Colors! (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Ushigome Rimi - Precious Summer '17 Live2D Model.png Ushigome Rimi - SPACE Performance Live2D Model.png Ushigome Rimi - Summer Casual Live2D Model.png Ushigome Rimi - Summer Uniform Live2D Model.png Ushigome Rimi - Winter Casual Live2D Model.png Ushigome Rimi - Winter Uniform (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Ushigome Rimi - Winter Uniform Live2D Model.png Ushigome Rimi - Year of the Dog Live2D Model.png Ushigome Rimi - Yukata Live2D Model.png Ushigome Rimi - Romeo and Cinderella Live2D Model.png Ushigome Rimi - Nocturnal Kids Live2D Model.png Ushigome_Rimi_Furisode_2019_Live2D_Model.png Ushigome_Rimi_GochiUsa_Collab_2019_Live2D_Model.png Non-Card Chibis Ushigome Rimi - Precious Summer chibi.png Ushigome Rimi - Happy Christmas chibi.png Ushigome Rimi - Year of the Dog chibi.png Ushigome Rimi - Romeo and Cinderella chibi.png Loading Screen Comics Loading Screen Comic 2.jpg|Cat Ears...? Loading Screen Comic 3.jpg|Just Go With It (With Kazumi & Tae) Loading Screen Comic 5.jpg|Taste of Kansai Loading Screen Comic 8.jpg|Little Herbivore (With Arisa & Tae) Loading Screen Comic 9.jpg|Chocolate Cornet Master (With Saya) Loading Screen Comic 29.jpg|Kaoru Fan (With Ran, Himari & Kaoru) Loading Screen Comic 47.jpg|The Person Inside (With Michelle) Loading Screen Comic 66.png|Wrapped Up In our Favorite Things Loading Screen Comic 82.png|Suddenly In Baker Mode Category:Gallery